


A Chance Lost Twice

by DarcyDawn



Series: Daddy Shiva and Baby Jay [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Sandra Woosan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Batman: A Death in the Family, Bruce being a loving alpha dad in the background, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lady Shiva is Jason's sire, Omega Catherine Todd, Omega Jason Todd, Sandra Woosan is Jason Todd's Parent, and Jason their cute puppy, bet you didn't see that coming, like a lot of it, she was Catherine's alpha, so no happy ending baby, you know who that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-04-22 19:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyDawn/pseuds/DarcyDawn
Summary: "N-no..." she muttered, eyes fixed on the ground beneath her feet, her heart clenching when a soft wail reached her ears. "I'm no one's mother."Or that ABO au where Lady Shiva is Jason's sire that no one asked for, but you got it anyway.
Relationships: Catherine Todd/Sandra Woosan, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Daddy Shiva and Baby Jay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603366
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	A Chance Lost Twice

**Author's Note:**

> So... this got way angstier than I inteded. I just wanted some Shiva thinking of how beautiful her puppy was, but I wanted Catherine to be his mom too, so this turned into an ABO, and somehow I managed to twist that into this angst mess.
> 
> This takes place when Jason comes to Shiva looking for his birth mother in Death in the Family, but in this, she didn't beat him up before B arrived, and the dialogues are a bit twisted as well.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Lady Shiva was not sure if what stood before her eyes was real, or just another trick of her treacherous mind. The smell was the same honey with a tinge of spice, blanketed by the milky scent that every pup carried until they presented. 

And he was just like _her_.

From the shape of his lips to the arch of his eyebrows, it was all her. He even had those gorgeous freckles adorning his nose and cheeks. He wasn't as tall as Shiva had thought he should be at his age, and his beautiful curls were dyed an ink black tone, a dramatic change from the strawberry he had inherited from his mother. 

_From her Catherine._

And his eyes...

Two pools of the mos beutiful shade of blue Shiva had ever seen, deep and shiny and filled of hope as they stared at her, waiting for an answer. Waiting for her to tell him that she, a filthy assassin with some reputation, was the mother of such a smart, brave, handsome puppy like him.

As if she was worthy of that place.

"No," she told him, taking all her years of training to stop her from breaking when sadness made its home on those teal orbs. "I'm not your mother."

Of course, the Bat had to appear in that moment. And of course, he didn't believe her. He called her a liar and injected her with something that should make her talk.

_'Good luck, old man.'_

Shiva's chest raged in fury at the thought of this self righteous alpha fulfilling the rol that should have been hers in her puppy's life. Her heart screamed at her to tell her baby of how much she had loved his mother, and how much it had pained her to leave them just days after he was born. She couldn't have stayed, not with how tainted her past was, with how much blood had been spilled by her hand. She hadn't wanted to contaminate Catherine or their baby, or worse, putting their lives at risk with how much enemies she had already made. So she left.

She left, and now her baby boy, her little puppy that, she later learnt, was an omega, like Catherine. Her son stood there, in front of her, with his lips trembling and his hands shaking, waiting for the truth serum to start working

Then, the question came, and Shiva didn't dare to look at him. She couldn't tell him, she wasn't going to, truth serum or not. But she knew that, if she looked at him, he'd be able to tell she was lying. Catherine _always_ did, and this pup was _all_ her.

"N-no..." she muttered, eyes fixed on the ground beneath her feet, her heart clenching when a soft wail reached her ears. "I'm no one's mother."

And that was the truth. She wasn't a mother. She may be Jason's sire, but she had given up that place in his life the moment she walked away. The moment she decided he'd be better off without her even after she heard of Catherine's pass. Even after she heard Bruce Wayne, the Batman, was going to adopt him.

Her hands curled into tight fists, while her face twisted into an empty grin when the effect of the serum passed and her eyes met a sad baby curled into Wayne's arms, being rocked back and forth while the alpha's nose was buried into dyed curles. They had moved some feet away from her, but even with that new distance, she was able to hear her puppy's whimpers and Batman's comforting growls.

_'That should be you,'_ her poisonous mind whispered. _'She begged you to stay, and you just walked away. Now she's dead and your pup is someone else's son.'_

She vaguely registered Wayne muttering about a last option as the couple started to walk towards a midly fancy car. Shiva's gut told her to stop them, to run after them and take her baby boy in her arms for the first time in years. To kiss his forehead and whipe the tears from his freckled cheeks. To tell Jason that he didn't have to keep looking, because she was his sire, she was his family, and she loved him with all she was. 

She didn't.

Instead, she stood still, not a single muscle moving, not even when the honey scent of her puppy started to fade away. Not even when the engine of the car started, and took her son away from her.

If only she had known then, how much she'd come to regret not moving, when the next day she read about the tragic death of Bruce Wayne's omega son.

Of hers and Catherine's baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed? Hope so!
> 
> Might continue this, maybe Shiva meeting a catatonic Jay at the al Ghul's or something.
> 
> [This is my Tumblr](https://darcyskat.tumblr.com/), feel free to come and stalk my awkward being!


End file.
